Promised One
by TheDaringInferno
Summary: Harry loved his soulmate more than anything else. It didn't matter if they didn't love him back. Harry would offer them his love in return. He would do whatever it took to make his soulmate happy. He would make things right for his soulmate. All of my soulmates AU together in one fic!
1. Soulmates

**I've condensed all of the soulmates oneshots into a single fic, "Promised One", along with the final chapter.**

* * *

The first thing Harry learned how to read were his words. As much as Aunt Petunia hated him ( _especially when he called her Aunt Petunia)_ and as much as Uncle Vernon shouted at him they still told him what his words were. Aunt Petunia didn't like his words. She and Uncle Vernon would tell him to cover them so no one else could ever see them.

He often traced the delicately curled letters that wrapped around his wrist. They'd been so hard to read when he first learned them, too squiggly and curling in on themselves. Now he knew them by heart. _I'm sorry._ What did his soulmate have to be sorry about? Harry should be sorry. He was useless and even his soulmate thought so. His second words proved it.

They changed as everyone's did and reading them was hard. His soulmate used a lot of fancy words and they were as curly as his first words. But he knew what some of them meant. He knew what _hate_ and _kill_ and _I wish you had died meant_. His soulmate hated him, just as everyone else did. It wasn't a surprise. He was a little freak after all. No one loved him, not even the person who was _supposed_ to. Not his parents, not his soulmate, not anyone.

Sometimes Harry would trace his second words as they flourished across his legs. Read the growing death threats and declarations of hate. At least this proved it. He was a _freak_. Not even worthy of a soulmate's love.

* * *

Tom Riddle had learned to hide his words early on. His first words were normal enough, if not a bit silly. _You're tall._ His soulmate must be so short, Tom wasn't much taller than the other boys in the orphanage. However it was his second words that had Mrs. Cole making sure that Tom's sleeves reached well down his arms. There was a distinct theme to his second words, a steady stream of apologies. _I'm sorry_ and _Please don't hate me_ and _I can be better._ Why was his soulmate apologizing?

He knew he hadn't met the other yet, his words were still the deep black of uncertainty. So unlike the faded white of Mrs. Cole and the deep red of one of the doctors that frequented the orphanage. So why was his soulmate apologizing already? Surely they'd done nothing he couldn't forgive. He just wanted someone to love him. They loved him, that much was clear, from the little declarations of love that tumbled down his arms every few days. And he loved his soulmate already.

He couldn't wait to meet them.

* * *

Harry tugged nervously on the edge of his pants, trying to make them cover his second words. He'd made sure not to let any of the boys in the dorm see his second words. They didn't need to know how much of a freak he was. But his pants were ripped and Tom Riddle could _see_. His soulmate could see his words as they streaked across his skin as they stood in the Chamber. Ginny's words were respectfully still covered despite her disheveled state. But Harry's pants had been ripped by the basilisk and now his words were on display. They'd been so angry since last year and for a moment he thought they'd turned red. Harry shuffled weakly as Riddle stared at his legs, taking in the shifting screams and the _WHY WON'T YOU DIE_ that stood prominently along his left calf.

Dumbledore had pulled him aside after first year. After Madame Pomphrey had seen his second words and notified the headmaster. He'd never wanted anyone to know how much his soulmate hated him. How much of a _freak_ he was. But the headmaster had told him of his tie to Voldemort. About his scar and his soulmate and how he would always be tied to the man but that didn't mean his life was over. He had tried to sound optimistic for Harry's sake but all the boy could think was how much his soulmate wanted him _dead_. He knew the other hated him but to know that his soulmate wanted him to _die_ was something else entirely. And now his soulmate was staring at his second words, well a version of his soulmate.

Tom Riddle stared at the other's words in shock. He knew some people were rejected by their soulmate but usually those words had turned red. But Harry Potter's words were still black. Despite each hateful remark he could see on the other's skin his words were still black. His soulmate knew who he was, they had to if they were thinking such awful things about Harry. For a moment, pity welled in the teenage horcrux until Harry Potter opened his mouth.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-." Harry looked down at his feet, trying to stave off the tears that threatened to fall down his face. "I'm sorry I'm not good enough."

Tom Riddle stared at the boy in horror. He didn't need to check, didn't even need to _look_ to know that his words reflected the boy's speech exactly. How often had he watched those very words appear on his skin? How often had he seen his soulmate apologize before he even met them? And now he could see them. This small little boy with hate spilling down his legs and tears in his eyes. What had he done to this boy? What had he done to his _soulmate_?

* * *

Harry sniffled, shuffling his legs closer together. He was so _stupid_. Not only could his soulmate see his words, the same hate the other had to be thinking about him, but he hadn't even saved Ginny. The witch was still on the floor, delicately placed and Harry knelt next to her. He was such an idiot for thinking he could do anything to save her. Do anything to stop his soulmate.

He peeked up at his soulmate, watching the anger and horror spread across the man's face and reflexively flinched. He knew that look. Aunt Petunia would always have the same look whenever Uncle Vernon punished him.

"I'm sorry." Tom growled and Harry hunched his shoulders further, another apology ready on his lips.

"Don't you _dare_ apologize again." There was an audible click as Harry snapped his mouth shut, swallowing his words. He kept his eyes trained on the ground. There was no use in pretending to be brave in front of his soulmate. It's not like he would care. Tom had started pacing before him, angry strides walking up and down the small length of the stone walkway before them. Harry curled his shoulders closer to himself, knowing that fully curling up into a ball would probably make his soulmate angry. Why did he think he would be able to save anyone? Ron probably thought he was dead and had gotten the headmaster to come save him and Ginny.

The headmaster!

Harry's head surged up as he thought of the man. The headmaster would come to get him and Ginny and then everything would be okay. Ginny would be safe and his soulmate wouldn't have to see him again. Harry looked up as Tom stalked closer to him, gripping his chin tightly.

"You are coming with me." Harry nodded blankly. What could he say? No?

Tom nodded to himself and stood to his full height. He hissed at the basilisk and Harry caught the words sleep and return before tuning the other out. His soulmate was _taking_ him. Taking him away from Hogwarts and Harry was doing nothing to stop him. Deep down Harry knew that he would do anything his soulmate wanted but right now he was riddled with guilt. He spared one last look at Ginny's body, sending her another apology before turning back to his soulmate. Harry would got to the ends of the earth for this man, no matter how much the other hated him.

* * *

Written for Jojo and Peixe in the Tom/Harry Discord!

Prompt: Soulmate AU. One where the first thing someone thinks about their soulmate is tattooed on their body when they first meet them, as is their last. Soulmates have a permanent tattoo on their body forever marked with their first thoughts, and one that is constantly changing forever after. Harry has one tattoo marked on his body that just says "I'm sorry" and another that keeps changing into new ways to kill him.


	2. Sincerest Apologies

**I've condensed all of the soulmates oneshots into a single fic, "Promised One", along with the final chapter.**

* * *

Harry kept his head down as his soulmate led him through the long hallways of what seemed to be a large manor. He didn't want to watch as his soulmate hid him away. The other had taken him from Hogwarts. Taken him from what could have become a real home. And now Harry would be confined to this manor as his soulmate hid away his mistake. Or maybe he was going to kill him. He'd already killed Ginny in the Chamber and she was far better than him in every way. What was stopping the man from killing him?

His soulmate came to a stop before a heavy door and Harry peeked up at the other. The man had barely spoken to him since they left the Chamber, giving Harry sharp looks every now and then that made his head hurt whenever they made eye contact. Their eyes met again for a moment before Harry averted his gaze, flinching at the growl his soulmate gave.

"Wait here." Tom slipped into the room, leaving Harry alone in the hallway. The boy shuffled his feet, trying to make himself as small as possible. He wanted to run. Run back to the safety of Hogwarts. He'd nearly fooled himself into thinking he could be happy there.

* * *

Lord Voldemort looked up as he felt someone breech his wards. No one should be able to enter his office. No one should even _know_ where his manor was in the first place, let alone enter his office. He drew his wand, ready to kill whoever had dared come to his home only to nearly drop the wand in shock.

 _Tom Riddle_ was staring him down and Voldemort couldn't keep the surprise off of his face if he tried. Then Riddle slammed his diary onto the desk and Voldemort nearly gasped. His _horcrux_ had come back to him.

Riddle sneered, moving closer to the Dark Lord. He gently rolled up his sleeves, watching as Voldemort sent a curious glance towards his second words and Tom did his best not to cover the words again. He wasn't used to anyone seeing his second words besides a doctor. Even if this was his future self he wasn't comfortable sharing his words with anyone but his soulmate. His soulmate who was _afraid_ of him. Anger washed over Tom again and he glared at his future self.

"Our soulmate is outside of that door. You will be _kind_ to him." His _soulmate_. His _soulmate_ was here and his _horcrux_ was here and Voldemort was on the verge of losing his _mind_ with how suddenly everything was happening. He would get to meet his _soulmate_.

"You found them?" He stared at the horcrux in wonder. He'd spent his entire life looking for his soulmate and now he would finally meet them. Riddle nodded in response, fingers dancing over the sobs on his arms. Voldemort looked down at his own arms, hastily peeling back his sleeves and staring in at the words on his arms. They were the same as his horcrux's, the same soft sobs and increasingly heartbreaking apologies that Voldemort had known his entire life.

His second words stood prominently against his pale skin, still too fresh from his resurrection. His words had been slow to appear, this time creeping down his skin day by day until they stayed. He'd only been in this body for a few months after the Potter brat had killed Quirrell. That little bastard had ruined his plans, stopping him from retrieving the sorcerer's stone and regaining his full power. Now he was trapped in this mutated body because of that useless child. Oh, how he hated Potter.

A muffled cry sounded outside of the door and Riddle growled at the Dark Lord.

"What did you think of him?" Voldemort stared at the horcrux in confusion. What was he talking about? Riddle rolled his eyes and strode towards the office door, pulling in a small body. The kid was shaking, small arms wrapped around his middle as he kept his head down. He flinched away from Riddle, shoving a fist into his mouth to stifle a sob. Voldemort stared at the other in surprise. He knew that child. He knew that mess of hair anywhere.

What was _Harry Potter_ doing in his office?

* * *

Harry stared down at his bare legs, watching as his words changed rapidly. It was almost like two different people were thinking of him. Sometimes there were words of reassurance and love that confused him more than anything and other times there was the usual deep seated hatred and wishes of death. There was another stream of hate as his soulmate wished death upon him again and _that_ was something Harry was familiar with. However, he frowned at the whisper of love wrapped around his ankle. His soulmate had never thought that of him before. He wondered if his words could be wrong?

Pain laced through Harry's chest and he stifled a sob. What if his words were _wrong_? What if Voldemort wasn't his soulmate? Voldemort, he knew hated him but the man had been nicer to him than anyone ever. He was _honest_. He didn't make Harry think he would care about him only to break him later. His soulmate was _honest_ in his hate and Harry appreciated that more than anything. But if his words were wrong then Voldemort would have no reason to deal with him. Even locking him away would be nicer than letting go of Harry completely. The boy could feel panic overwhelming him and sobbed.

Someone was moving him and Harry wrapped his arms around his waist, trying to stop himself from shaking. He lifted his hand to his mouth, stopping his cry before it could leave him. He was crying in front of his _soulmate_. The man would think him weak and useless and Harry had already proven that he was just a little freak that didn't deserve a soulmate. He shivered, flinching away from the touch of his soulmate. He didn't want the man to pretend to care for him. Feeling that, from his soulmate of all people, might break him. He heard someone shout and curled in on himself as a fight broke out between the two wizards. He didn't want to be in the way.

He was _sorry_. He was so sorry and his soulmate was _mad_ and he had never meant to anger the man. They didn't need to fight, Harry was useless and fighting over him was pointless. He would be dead soon anyway.


	3. Woe

**I've condensed all of the soulmates oneshots into a single fic, "Promised One", along with the final chapter.**

* * *

Tom had never hated anyone more in his _life_. How could his future self be so _stupid_? How could he treat his soulmate this way?

Harry was their _soulmate_. They were supposed to love him and yet his future self had wished _death_ upon their _soulmate_. How could he do that? Voldemort looked down at Harry in disgust and Tom felt another swell of anger fill him.

"Why is _he_ here?" Tom watched as Harry tightened his arms around himself, putting a hand over his mouth to stop the sob that threatened to leave him. Tom reached out to pull Harry closer to him and Harry _flinched_ away from his touch. His soulmate was _afraid_ of him and Tom was so pissed at his future self that he was ready to kill the man _now_.

"Why? _Why?_ " Voldemort watched as Tom Riddle twitched with anger. Had he always looked so intimidating when he was upset? "He's our soulmate!"

Voldemort looked back at Harry, the boy tightly curled in on himself as he did his best not to cry. _That_ was his soulmate? That sobbing little mess was his soulmate? Somehow he'd always pictured someone… better.

" _Him?"_ Tom growled, seeing Voldemort's words appear on Harry's legs. How dare he think Harry wasn't good enough for them! Harry was a _treasure_ , he was someone they were supposed to _cherish_.

"Yes, _him_." Tom felt rage boiling over in himself and nearly lashed out at his future self. He could do some damage with that first year witch's wand but then what? He wouldn't be able to defeat an older more knowledgeable version of himself and he had Harry to consider. How would he get Harry away from Voldemort and somewhere safe? Tom growled again and turned his frustration back to his older self. "How could you do this?"

Voldemort growled back at his younger self. How dare this younger version of himself try and chastise him over his choices. Tom Riddle, more than _anyone_ , should know what Voldemort had to do to get to where he is. And if a soulmate had to be sacrificed then so be it.

"That _bastard_ is not my soulmate. He's destined to kill me and I will not have a soulmate who will be my demise." Tom stared at Voldemort in horror. How could he ever become this, this _monster_? Someone willing to sacrifice his own soulmate to further his goals? He had hoped to meet his soulmate for years and never once thought that he would do anything but love them. And to see his own future laid out before him, to see the cruelty he had grown into was terrifying. His soulmate was the only thing he had ever wanted to protect and it seemed his future self had forgotten that.

"You will not speak ill of Harry ever again! You will certainly never think it." Voldemort glared down at his younger self. He could sacrifice this horcrux if need be. His others were still hidden and he would not deal with an insubordinate horcrux. He raised his wand, ready to cast a controlled fiendfyre and mourn the stain he would give his carpet when his soulmate finally stepped forward. Harry reached out to grab Tom's elbow, head still lowered and arm still tucked around his waist. Tom turned slightly towards Harry, keeping one eye on Voldemort.

"Harry?" Harry flinched at the horcrux's soft tone, peeking up at the two men. He couldn't stand them fighting over him, not when he didn't matter.

"I'm sorry. I don't- I don't want you to fight." Harry shook his head, trying to hold in his tears. He didn't want them to be angry, not when he would be gone soon. Harry stepped towards Voldemort, peeking up quickly at the man. _He_ would be honest, more honest than Tom. "Please kill me quickly."

Voldemort looked down at the boy in surprise while Tom sputtered next to Harry.

" _What?"_ Harry flinched again and stared down at his shoes. _Both_ of the men were looking at him and it was too much. He wasn't used to such attention, especially from his soulmate. Harry shook himself one more time before stepping forward. His soulmate expected an answer.

"I don't- I know that you have to kill me. I just want it to be fast." Tom stared at Harry in horror before snapping towards Voldemort.

"You will _not_ kill him." Voldemort lowered his wand, tip no longer glowing green. He stared at the Potter boy in surprise. His soulmate, his enemy was sacrificing himself to Voldemort. How… odd.

"Please. I can't- I don't want you to hate me." Harry felt a sob slip past his lips and frowned to himself. He needed to be strong, only for a little while. He needed to do this for his soulmate. "If you have to kill me I want you to. I know I'm not what you wanted but I want to do this for you. If I'm gone things will be better."

Tom wrapped an arm around the small boy, ignoring the flinch Harry gave. He could feel Harry trembling in his arms, body ready to collapse underneath the boy as he tried to stand tall. Why wouldn't he let Tom take care of him?

"Harry _no_." Voldemort sneered down at the two. Honestly, had he always been this _physical_ when he was younger? Harry at least seemed to have the sense to try and leave the embrace. Harry looked up at him again and Voldemort shoved down the urge to touch the boy. He would _not_ become attached to his enemy.

"And why will things be better?" Harry lowered his eyes again, taking in the threat that spread across his legs. He understood. Really he did. His soulmate was powerful, _important_. Why would he ever want Harry?

"I know you don't want me. I'm just a little _freak_ and I'm not a good soulmate." Harry sniffled, finally managing to leave Tom's embrace. He had to do this. No matter how his soulmate felt about it. "So if you have to kill me I want you to do it. I want to make things better for you."

Harry looked up at Voldemort, ignoring the reassurance from Tom that tried to curl around his ankle. He would do this. He would do something right for _once_.

* * *

" _Albus."_ Dumbledore lifted a weary head, eyes straining from the constantly moving print of the parchment before him. McGonagall stood before him, her arms crossed and her expression sympathetic. "Albus he's _gone_."

Dumbledore shook his head, half moon glasses sliding down his face. He would not believe this.

"No. Not even Voldemort would stoop this low." McGonagall frowned and stepped closer to the headmaster's desk. The man looked a mess, eyes more tired than she had ever seen them. When had Dumbledore last slept?

"He killed Ginny Weasley." Dumbledore shook his head, looking up at McGonagall with pleading eyes. He believed things would be alright. He _needed_ things to be alright. Otherwise he had left a little boy alone with a monster as his soulmate.

"She wasn't his soulmate!" McGonagall took a step back in surprise at the man's shout and Dumbledore felt guilt immediately well in him. "I'm sorry Minerva."

McGonagall smiled tightly, leaning over and letting her hand rest on top of Dumbledore's.

"Not everyone is good, Albus. Not everyone cares for their soulmate." Dumbledore smiled bitterly, the deep red of the words on his chest burning inside him. A Dark Lord did not care for soulmates.


	4. Quietus

"Avada Kedavra." Voldemort sneered as green eyes widened in surprise. Harrys stared at the leather book on the floor. He could feel the angry magic pulsing from the horcrux, lashing out into the room. Voldemort glared at the books. He may not be able to destroy it with the Killing Curse but it was enough to shock the horcrux back into its physical form. At least for now.

Voldemort turned to his soulmate, the boy trembling before him. Without his horcrux's insistence on love for the boy, Voldemort could see the terrified boy before him. Could see his own thoughts reflected on the Boy-Who-Lived's legs. The hate he so easily thought of his soulmate, his _enemy_. Harry Potter would be his enemy until their death, soulmate or not. Still, Potter _was_ his soulmate and Voldemort would be lying if he said that there wasn't some part of him that enjoyed knowing who his soul was tied to.

Voldemort took a step closer to the boy, watching as Potter lowered his head in practiced submission.

"Who told you that you were a freak?" Harry looked up at the man in surprise. Why would his soulmate care if he was a freak? Wasn't the man going to kill him? Voldemort growled at the blank look on the boy's face and took a menacing step towards Harry. " _Answer me."_

Harry whimpered and hunched his shoulders closer to himself. When was he going to die?

"M-my Uncle." Voldemort watched as Harry curled further and further into himself. The boy was more comfortable with his impending death than his past.

"And you would listen to him over your soulmate?" Harry's eyes widened and he looked up at his soulmate before quickly lowering his eyes. He was so _stupid_! Of course his soulmate would think differently than his family! His soulmate was someone special, _important_ , he wouldn't think of Harry as just a freak. He would be a burden too.

"No sir." Voldemort watched as Harry's thoughts spread across his arm. So the boy thought he was a burden? Anger flashed through Voldemort's chest. He didn't _want_ to care for this boy but Harry was not making it easy. His soulmate was _impossible_ , so sad and pathetic that there was no way the boy could actually think this of himself. And yet the proof ran along Voldemort's arms. His soulmate was a deeply broken boy. One who was destined to be the Dark Lord's end. One who would do anything for Voldemort.

Voldemort glared down at Harry, grabbing the boy and tilting his head so that he retained eye contact. Harry would _remember_ this.

"You are _not_ a freak. You are _mine_. I will decide what you are. I will decide when you live and die, not you." Harry nodded vigorously, head still trapped in Voldemort's grip. The man kept his gaze trained on the boy for a little longer before shooing Harry away. Harry scurried out of the office, heart lighter than it had ever been. His soulmate had called Harry _his_! His soulmate wanted him! And Harry would do whatever he needed to to make sure that he pleased his soulmate.

* * *

" _Harry."_ Harry tensed at the angry hiss his soulmate gave. His soulmate, his _master_ , Voldemort was angry. And Harry knew what he needed to do when the Dark Lord was angry.

The boy scrambled closer to the Dark Lord, making sure that his tongue was out of the way of his teeth just as a jet of red light washed over him. Harry writhed as he fell to the floor, pained screams ripped from him. He felt like he was on _fire_. Like ever part of him was pressed against a red hot poker and nothing he did could help. Even screaming added to the pain and Harry felt tears slip down his face as the torture carried on. Then suddenly it stopped and Harry slumped bonelessly onto the floor.

The sound of footsteps grew closer and closer until they came to a stop near Harry. The boy peeked up, trying to pull himself onto his hands and knees. He could see Voldemort's spy standing a few feet ahead of him, the man's back stiff and tense as he stood before the Dark Lord.

"Severus. What do you want?" Voldemort frowned as the potion's master stood before him. The man had interrupted his time with his soulmate and he could see Harry gathering himself behind the man. What a shame. Usually it took Harry a couple of hours to recuperate from their sessions. He would have to hold the curse for double the time the next session.

Snape did his best not to look back at the trembling boy behind him. He couldn't look at Harry, if he did the Dark Lord might get suspicious. He might think Snape _cared_. And while he did, at least enough to not want to see the boy get tortured on a daily basis, there was nothing he could do to help. Nothing _yet_.

He would help Lily's son. He would do that much for her. He owed her that.

Snape relayed the information he had learned at yet another Order of the Phoenix meeting. They were still searching for Harry, still trying to find the boy and subsequently the Dark Lord. Dumbledore was practically distraught with guilt and grief and even Lupin had come out of hiding to look for the boy. The Order was disoriented, _weak_ , as they all scrambled to look for Harry Potter. Voldemort could use that weakness to his advantage. And Snape could use the Dark Lord's distraction to his advantage.

* * *

Harry gently dragged his fingers across the collar on his neck. His soulmate's mark sat at the face, proving that Harry was _his_. That he wanted Harry, _owned_ him. The rest of the collar was simple back leather, charmed to stay on Harry's neck. He would never have to worry about losing his soulmate's gift, because his genius soulmate had already thought of everything. Even the safety measures in the charm were amazing. Harry could return to the man's side instantly with just a whispered word. His soulmate thought of everything.

Harry smiled softly, rolling over on his bed. His soulmate had given him a bed, given him his own _room_. He _cared_ for Harry, he _loved_ him. Tom had tried to tell him that this wasn't love. That what Voldemort was doing wasn't really love, but obsession. That he wanted to consume Harry, not love him. Harry remembered the flash of fiendfyre that ended Tom after that statement, Voldemort watching passively. Then the man had gathered Harry into his arms and Harry knew that Tom was lying. The horcrux was just jealous since he wasn't Harry's _real_ soulmate.

Voldemort loved him. He just… he just got angry sometimes and Harry was the one who was supposed to help him. That's what soulmates _did_. They did whatever they needed to do to help their soulmates. Harry was helping Voldemort. And it didn't even hurt that much. Not as much as it must hurt Voldemort.

Harry squirmed in his bed, trying to fall asleep. He needed to rest to be ready for tomorrow. He knew he needed to sleep but he wanted his soulmate. He wanted Voldemort to be here, to hold him and promise Harry that he loved him. That Harry was important to him. But that was silly. Asking for that was silly when Voldemort showed it everyday. He let Harry stay in his home and fed Harry and let Harry help him whenever he was angry. _That_ was love and Harry needed to stop thinking about it. Thinking about it would only make his heart hurt.

* * *

Voldemort tapped his finger impatiently on his throne as he waited for his soulmate. The boy should be here by now, Harry was usually kneeling by his throne _before_ Voldemort had even set foot into the room. And now the boy was nowhere to be seen. He had sent a house-elf after the boy some time ago and the snivelling creature still hadn't come back. After another few minutes the house elf appeared before him again, wringing it's little hands together in fear.

"Tinky not bes finding Dark Lord Master's pet anywhere." Voldemort growled, tossing a Cruciatus towards the little creature. Where had that boy gotten off to? A sharp pain spread through Voldemort's chest and the man sat forward quickly. His soulmate was in _pain_. Someone else was causing his soulmate _pain_.

Voldemort stood, kicking away the house elf that was unfortunate enough to end up too close to the man. Whoever had taken his soulmate had hell to pay.

* * *

Harry bit down fiercely on the hand that tried to wrap around his mouth. His captor yelped, dropping the boy quickly and Harry scrambled away from the man. Before he could put any real distance between himself and his captors he was lifted off the ground, ropes of magic wrapping around him and binding the boy.

"You _brat_. We're saving you." Harry did his best to struggle against the magic that held him. He wasn't strong enough. He needed Voldemort, needed his soulmate to come save him no matter how upset it would make the man. He couldn't die here. He still had so much to do for his soulmate.

Harry looked back at his captors, sneering as well as he could in the body bind. That filthy traitor Snape stood with another man with sandy blonde hair. Harry hoped Voldemort took his time with Snape. How _dare_ he betray their master? And the other man, the man he'd bitten. He stared at Harry in shock and horror, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Harry knew they could see his words, Harry hadn't gotten the chance to cover them properly for the day before Snape and his companion had abducted him.

Now his words were bare for someone other than his soulmate to see, the faded white words shifting angrily along Harry's legs.

Snape sneered at the little Potter brat. Didn't he understand that they were _helping_ him? And Lupin was of no use. The wolf just stared in shock as Harry tried to escape them. Tried to run and hurl threats at the two men. What his master would do once he caught them. How his soulmate was going to tear the two men apart for doing this. Snape knew this was a very real possibility, he knew that Voldemort cared in some way for the boy. He never would have guessed _soulmates_ but he supposed it made sense. And it made his job all the harder. And if Lupin would stop staring and bloody _help_ him, things would go along much faster.

" _Lupin!"_ Remus startled out of the spiral of horror he had fallen down to see Snape levitating Harry's still body away. Harry, his godson Harry, who was the Dark Lord's soulmate. _What the hell?_

How could Harry ever be tied to that monster? How could Harry ever want to go back to that man? Remus let his own magic wash over Harry and take over the burden of levitating the boy while Snape went back to work on their way out of the manor's wards. They'd managed to make it to the edge of the property and they might be able to make it out with their lives if they could get the collar off of Harry's neck. Snape studied the black leather thoughtfully. He thought about sending a simple diagnostics charm towards the collar but worried that any sort of spell would set off some alarm to the Dark Lord. And they couldn't afford to take any risks now.

Remus flinched at the sound of a branch snapping. His wolf was going _wild_ inside his mind, slamming restlessly against the confines of his psyche. He wanted to comfort Harry, wanted to show the pup that Remus was here for him and that he wouldn't have to worry about Voldemort ever again.

* * *

Voldemort watched as Snape and that deformed wolf tried to figure out a way past the wards. He could see Harry bound and floating next to the wolf, thoughts consumed by his soulmate if the stream of words that fell down Voldemort's arms was anything to go by. The boy's steady stream of pleas and apologies tugged at something in Voldemort and the man frowned. He was not going to become attached. He would not be _weak_.

"Severus Snape and Remus Lupin." Both men whipped towards him in surprise, their faces paling in fear. Voldemort watched as fear overtook the both of them, ginning. He had always loved this part. "Did you think I would let you leave?"

Snape looked towards the Dark Lord feebly, trying his last hand at redemption. He knew it was fruitless but there was no loss in trying.

"My Lord I was-" Voldemort sneered at the spy, flicking his wand at the man.

"Crucio." Snape fell to the ground in silent screams. He would die here tonight, he knew that much. The Dark Lord would not let him escape with his life. As the man convulsed in pain he sent one last apology to Lily. He had failed her.

Remus watched as Snape spasmed on the floor, under the Cruciatus far longer than Remus had ever even _read_ about. He looked back at Voldemort, clutching Harry to his chest. The boy squirmed softly, slowly breaking out of his body bind.

"You can't have him. I won't let you hurt him." Remus tugged Harry closer to him, staring defiantly at Voldemort. If he would die tonight he would die protecting Harry. Voldemort watched in amusement as the wolf tried to hold the boy to him. Did he really think Harry would go to him? Voldemort looked at his soulmate, giving him the stern glare he did when Harry took too long to follow his order.

"Harry, come here." The boy perked up immediately, shoving himself away from the wolf. Remus tried to surge towards the two, intent on saving Harry until green light washed over him. The wolf dropped to the floor, body completely still as the last of his life spilled from him.

Harry scurried towards his soulmate coming to a stop before the man and reaching out tentatively towards Voldemort. When the man gave no reaction Harry buried himself closer to the Dark Lord, wrapping his arms around Voldemort and sobbing in relief. For a moment he'd thought that his soulmate was going to let him be taken. That the man didn't care about him at all.

Voldemort gently cupped Harry's face, pulling his soulmate closer to him. He could feel Harry's sobs against him, the boy clinging to him desperately. Voldemort smiled awkwardly, kneeling down to Harry.

"I wouldn't let them have you. No one but me can have you." Harry let out a hysterical giggle, wrapping his arms around Voldemort's neck. His soulmate loved him. His soulmate would take care of him. Harry couldn't be happier. He felt a sharp point press against his back and sighed in relief. His soulmate would take care of him. His soulmate would make sure this never happened again.

"Avada Kedavra." Harry slumped forward in Voldemort's arms, content smile on his face. Voldemort gathered the small body in his arms, turning back to the manor. He would send some elves for the other bodies but right now he would focus on Harry. He could stand to be weak this last time.

* * *

McGonagall watched as Dumbledore crumpled before her. She had never seen the man so distraught before. Never seen him cry like this, never in front of _anyone_. And yet she could see the tears that ran down Albus's face, hear the sobs that wracked him as they stood in the Medi-wing. Madame Pomfrey stood off to the side, suppressing her own broken sobs. McGonagall's own vision was blurry, tears threatening to fall down her face and fogging her glasses.

The reason for their sobs lied before them, placed carefully on the bed. Harry lied still on the cot, his small frame dwarved by the large bed.

"Is he..." Madame Pomfrey shook her head, doing her best to hold in her tears.

"I'm sorry." Dumbledore gave another sob, clutching tightly onto the sheets of Harry's cot. Minerva placed her hand on the man's shoulder, offering comfort. She had seen this pain before, though far milder. And she would be here for him again.

"Albus…" Dumbledore shook his head, staring down at the small body. He'd done this. He let this happen.

"It's all my fault. I should have-" McGonagall shook her head, hand tightening on Dumbledore's shoulder. She would not let the Headmaster take the blame for this.

"There was nothing you could do." Dumbledore shook his head. He knew Minerva only wanted to help him. He knew she was right on some level. He could never have stopped Voldemort from this. But he could have saved Harry. He could have done _something_.

"I could have helped him! I knew, I knew that Voldemort would do this. A Dark Lord has no need for a soulmate." Albus clutched desperately at the words that scrawled on his chest. The deep red lettering _burned_. It should have been a reminder, a _warning_ for Harry. But Dumbledore had been optimistic that thing would turn out better this time. That maybe these two could be better than him and Grindelwald. Instead something far worse had occurred.

Silence fell over the room as they stared down at the body of their Savior. It was almost funny. Harry Potter had finally found peace in death.


End file.
